Non-electronic whiteboards are becoming objects of the past. Currently, many organizations are replacing non-electronic whiteboards with electronic whiteboards or other electronic display systems. Installation of electronic display systems is only moderately difficult in new constructions. In contrast, installing electronic display systems in already existing facilities proves difficult and expensive, as such installation often requires uninstalling a non-electronic whiteboard before installing an electronic display system. Typically, a whiteboard is firmly secured to a wall with brackets or other hardware, and it may be difficult or inconvenient to remove that hardware. Further, removal of the whiteboard can damage the underlying wall. After the whiteboard is removed, a display for an electronic display system must then be installed to the wall with additional hardware. In short, replacing a non-electronic whiteboard with an electronic display system can be a long, strenuous, and inconvenient task.